Lucky In Love
by SpyralHax
Summary: Concluding part to the 'Zuko's Harem' trilogy. Not long after his previous encounter with Ty Lee, his guilt is eating him up. Can he come up with a solution that makes everyone happy? Zuko x Jin x Ty Lee. Some SMUT later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Luck**

**Pairing: Zuko x Jin x Ty Lee**

**Ah, here is the first chapter of the concluding part of this makeshift trilogy. This one is not quite up to my own standards, but maybe it will improve next time. Anyway, late at night a few days after Zuko's mistake, he's agonizing over it (character trait, after all). Thoughts always welcome. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

As the glow of the late night television programming bathed the open room, a dark haired young man found himself unable to focus on the images that flashed across the screen. No sooner did the television settle on a channel than he clicked the channel up button, moving the programming to the next option playing. Brief clips of sound filled the room as he clicked around, the uncomfortable uncertainty having settled heavily on his mind.

Gold toned eyes reflected the whitish glow of the television's light, glimmering in the otherwise darkened living room. Shadows flickered into being only to disappear back into the inky surroundings each time he clicked to a new channel. His mind refused to focus on the entertainment center in front of him, instead swimming seemingly endlessly over the events that had unfolded only a few days earlier.

The murky depths of his mind seemed to mimic the surroundings, illuminated one moment by a flash of happiness and calm only to be dragged back into a terrifying darkness. Within his mind he saw stone tinted eyes, glittering impossibly with a happiness he hadn't known was possible for someone who spent so much time around his sister. And himself, truth be told.

Wisps of chocolate tinted hair seemed to flutter in front of his mind's eye, followed by a long braid that seemed always present in her company. A deep growl sounded in his throat as he shut his eyes, trying to push the images from his mind. Leaning forward upon the large, usually comfortable sofa, the young man buried his face in his hands. Strong yet slender fingers gripped his temples beneath his messy tuft of black hair after he clicked the television off, the mat of normally soft hair having been frayed by the constant pressures of this gesture.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" he asked to no one in particular, his fingers pressing more firmly against his head as he ran them up along his head, letting the waves of hair slip between them as he went. Guilt, shame, fear, and any other item on the negative end of the emotional spectrum seemed to fill him all at once, all paired with the thoughts of a single event.

But along with the fear came a second image, of a second girl. A different, yet somehow oddly similar young woman. Equally soft wisps of brown tinted hair, pulled into a very sweet ponytail as opposed to a long, teasing braid. Olive colored eyes that seemed to glow with a constant sense of mischief and passion that he had always been lacking. A soft, feline smile that always seemed to bring trouble, but never unwanted trouble.

The two young women seemed to occupy the entirety of his thoughts, his body growing exhausted with the constant thoughts of the pair. Life seemed to truly enjoy putting him in impossible situations, just to see how he would possibly deal with them. To see how miserable he could make himself with his poor decision making.

"Nephew?" the scarred young man nearly groaned out loud as his head lifted, his amber toned eyes drifting towards the opposite end of the large living room. The young man's eyes strained to make out the barely lit silhouette of his dear uncle. The soft white light from the older man's bedroom served as the only illumination in the home, barely outlining his sturdy frame.

"Uncle. Sorry, did I wake you?" the younger man asked, forcing a weak smile to his face as he made apology to his wise old uncle. Even without being able to clearly see the older man's face, Zuko could tell the older man was frowning in concern at his nephew. It was just something that had become a nature after spending so much time with his uncle.

"That is not what worries me, Zuko. The last few days you have not seemed yourself. Is there something troubling you?" Iroh asked, clicking the lamp on as he walked past it towards his nephew. Zuko felt his heart begin to beat faster, never enjoying these emotional types of talks.

"It's nothing. I just need to sleep it off," he excused, hoping that his uncle would decide to leave the matter be. But since he had been awakened from his slumber by the young man's ponderances over his situation.

"Now, Zuko. It is not like you to be up late at night, watching television while wondering what you should do. So, I will make some tea, and you can tell me all about it," Iroh said, clasping his nephew's shoulder before shuffling happily into the kitchen. Zuko found himself smiling despite his frazzled state of mind. He always thought that his uncle could survive anything as long as he had tea and someone to play Pai-Sho with.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Zuko muttered as he heard his uncle bustling around in the kitchen. The loud clicking of cabinet doors gave way to the clinking of pots and cups as his uncle set about preparing his tea.

"I am sure it is not so embarrassing. What has happened that makes you so frustrated?" Iroh asked, his loud voice bellowing from the kitchen as he filled his pot with water before setting it atop the pristine looking stovetop. The sound of the flame bursting to life faded, soon followed by the first wisps of brewing tea through the air.

"It's… about a girl…" Zuko said, silently cursing himself for just caving. He really didn't want to bother his uncle about his petty problems, for all the older man had done for him. It really was his own problem, and he should deal with it himself.

"Ah. Would it have to do with the lovely Miss Jin?" Iroh's jovial voice filled Zuko's ears, bringing a disturbing emptiness to the pit of the young man's stomach. The bright smile of the girl in question brought itself fully to the front of his mind, the innocent pigtails draped over her shoulders accompanying the image.

"Sort of," Zuko said, the guilt overwhelming him as the images of his girlfriend began to dissipate, becoming a collage of images in his mind accompanied by thoughts of the other girl. The young man's body tensed, and he wished he could just hit something, destroy something to take out his frustrations with himself.

"Sort of? Is something going on between you two?" Iroh asked worriedly, handing Zuko a cup of tea as he took a seat in the large reclining chair to Zuko's left. The escape of air from the large cushion filled the room along with the scent of his uncle's tea. Zuko gripped the cup, watching his murky reflection within the cup of dark liquid.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to say," the scarred teen spoke, trailing off a bit as his hair fell in front of his golden eyes. The yellowish-white light of the lamp glanced off the walls, filling the room with its soft slow. Zuko's fingers gripped the cup tighter, causing more ripples to run across the surface of the tea.

"I hope you two have not begun to grow apart," Iroh said, sipping his tea as his sincere words sounded in Zuko's mind. Panic set in, replacing the guilt at the thought of losing the sweet, happy smile of the young girl.

"I hope not. But I did something… stupid, a few days ago," Zuko said, turning his head towards his uncle, catching the serious look of concern on the older man's face. The young man thought back, wondering all over again why his uncle had so readily agreed to let the young girl stay with them those few weeks earlier. He couldn't imagine his father ever approving of such a move.

"Zuko, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Iroh asked, setting his cup of tea down on the coffee table before settling his gaze on his nephew. The younger man slumped forward a bit more, his head simply bobbing forward in agreement.

"Yeah. I don't really know why it happened, and I feel really bad about it, but I can't stop thinking about her. And I really don't want to mess things up with Jin either. I don't know what to do," Zuko said, his voice cracking a bit as his emotions threatened to get the better of him. Iroh sat back in his chair, stroking his beard as he considered the situation.

"Hmm, that is indeed a tricky situation. Well, do you care for the other girl?" Iroh asked, his tone not quite what Zuko had imagined.

"Of course. Ty Lee has been a friend for as long as I can remember," Zuko said, his nerves relaxing a bit as he caught the sly, somewhat teasing look on the face of his wily old uncle. Somehow he got the feeling that his uncle wasn't exactly disappointed with the turn of events. If he didn't know better, he might think the older man was actually entertained by the situation.

"Ah. I thought it was strange that miss Ty Lee did not show up when she said she would," Iroh said, reaching out for his cup before taking another sip of the fragrant tea.

"Well, she did show up. Then we started watching some DVD's, then she took a shower and then things just got out of control," Zuko said, growing more frustrated and confused with the situation as he recounted it. It certainly didn't give him a high opinion of himself given how things unfolded. But the smile on his uncle's face only seemed to deepen, like the older man was somehow enjoying his nephew's agony.

"That is not too surprising. I have noticed that Miss Ty Lee does bring out some of the better qualities in all those around her, including yourself," Iroh said, his ashen gray facial hair catching the eerie whitish light from the lamp, making him look somehow wiser than he did usually.

"She is a very positive person. And she was always so nice to me, even when I was nothing but mean to her when we were kids," Zuko said, his voice dipping into a tone of sadness as he recalled some of the moments they had shared as kids.

"Well, do you still have feelings for Miss Jin?" Iroh asked seriously, causing Zuko's body to tense in a near defensive manner, as though it were an insult to even ask such a thing.

"Of course I do. If I didn't then this wouldn't be making me so crazy. I don't want to ruin things, but I can't just hide it from her either," Zuko said, his fingers resting the empty cup upon the coffee table before resting lazily on his knees, gripping the somewhat knobby joint through his red silk pants.

"My nephew, there is an old saying that I believe you should keep in mind. He who holds two birds holds none," Iroh said in his usual cryptic tone, hoping that the words would put Zuko to thinking over things in another way.

"Are you saying… that I want to have both of them? And that I have to choose one or the other?" Zuko asked, watching the subtle nod of his uncle's head.

"That is possible. I trust that you will make the correct decision, Zuko," Iroh said, watching his nephew's brows knit together in concentration, stifling a snicker at the younger boy's expense. He really hadn't expected the young man to set to thinking about it so quickly. But then again, Zuko was never one to procrastinate on something important.

After wishing his nephew pleasant dreams, Iroh collected the cups, shuffling towards the kitchen to set the dirtied items in the sink. A warm smile crept across the old man's face, thinking over the unique problems of the heart that cropped up with youth. After running the dishes under a small current of water, Iroh excused himself, earnestly hoping that his nephew would find the correct way to fix the mess he had made and come out of it happy himself.

Once he was left alone, Zuko continued to worry about things, wondering what exactly he should do, what he should say. He imagined how heartbroken or furious Jin would be upon hearing of his infidelity, and his heart sank with the thought.

"Ugh, none of this would have happened if Ty Lee hadn't shown up," he muttered darkly, his hair flopping backwards as he turned in place, falling back onto the seat of the large sofa. Wisps of charcoal tinted hair fell to either side of his face as he looked up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath as he settled on his course of action.

It certainly wasn't going to be easy, but as he felt sleep drifting over him, Zuko figured that he would just come clean and let things play out however they were going to.

* * *

**Ah, that Iroh. He loves giving Zuko advice. Anyway, next time Jin comes back from her vacation, and Zuko spills all the goods. Until then, good readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky In Love - Chapter 02**

**Rating: K+**

**Well, I wasn't planning on writing anything for a while, but I was just too excited about Germany wailing on England today so I had to get something written down. Sorry if it feels rushed, but I can't stand writing too much drama, so I wanted to try and get past it to the fun part of this story. Here Jin comes home and Zuko tells her what happened. Hope I kept them roughly in character for this chapter. Thoughts always welcome, and hopefully I can write another chapter today or tomorrow. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

As the fog of sleep drifted from the scarred teen, eyes instinctively narrowed, feeling an odd, dream-like weight resting upon his stomach. Breathing felt labored, like something was actively pressing against his mid section. As the mind clicked into action, the instinctively narrowed eyes widened as they shot open, natural self-preservation came to life.

"Geez, about time you woke up. You know it's not a good idea to just sleep on the couch," a soft, sweet voice sounded in his ears. Looking up, he was greeted by a pair of glittering olive colored eyes. Soft wisps of chocolate brown hair fell down in front of the greenish pools as the feline smile dipped down towards him.

"Jin! You're ba-" his words were muffled as her lips pressed against his, slender fingers digging into the cushioning on either side of the young man's head. Zuko's mind began to race, whatever reason he possessed dissipating as he felt the scorching heat of her body pressing against his own.

"Ah, I missed that," the girl on top of him said, a satisfied smile on her face as she pulled back, yet made no move to remove herself from the perch atop the young man's mid-section. Knees pressed against his sides gently, her lips almost curling more as she gazed down at him. Normally well groomed black hair was in a normal morning mess, having not been washed that morning yet.

"Me too," Zuko answered easily, his hands instinctively reaching up, resting on either of the girl's luscious hips. Thumbs traced small circles as he looked up at her, feeling as though he was forgetting something really important. She always did manage to make him lose track of his thoughts at times.

"So, why are you sleeping on the couch? I mean, I know it's comfortable, but not as comfortable as the bed, is it?" she said in a teasing tone, ruffling the young man's hair as she leaned back a bit, grinding down a bit harder on a specific part of his lap.

"I was just watching t.v. late and sort of fell asleep," Zuko answered, trying to remember what exactly he had been watching. He cursed the blandness of the programming on at such late hours, finding it hard to pin down a specific program. The subtle hints of lament he had been feeling upon seeing the young girl flared up, and he remembered what it was that he was so preoccupied by the night before.

His mouth opened to speak, wanting to get it out before it ate him away inside, but he found his voice failing in his throat. Heart beats came fast and hard, feeling as though it would burst clear out of his chest as he tried to muster the courage to answer for what he had done. But looking into the subtle shades of green in her eyes seemed to sap all his courage. He felt low, and as he turned his gaze away from hers, he felt incredible shame and remorse. The last thing he wanted to do was to make this beautiful, vibrant young girl sad.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked, her face falling in concern as she pressed her palms against his cheeks, pulling his face to gaze at her once more. The young brunette seemed to stare into his very soul, trying to pull out whatever it was that was clearly eating away at him from the inside. She was always very good at reading his moods.

"How was your little vacation?" he asked, finding it harder than he was expecting to get to the matter at hand. The young woman's lips tensed, pursing as she put on her slightly frustrated yet still worried expression.

"It was good. I'll tell you about it after you spill it," she said, tightening her grip on his cheeks just a bit, causing his own lips to purse with the force placed on his face. Black eyebrows naturally relaxed as he sighed, his chest heaving as he forced himself in a sitting position, pushing the girl backwards onto the sofa cushion. Closing his eyes, he figured at least he shouldn't leave his body completely at her disposal given what he had to say.

"I have something I really need to tell you," he began, his eyes staring intently at the young woman in front of him. He could see right away the effect that the words had on her, exactly what he had been afraid of seeing. It was not that being hated would be unusual for him, growing up in his family. But something about having this girl be disappointed in him was too much to think about, and he nearly backed out.

But the girl said nothing. She simply tilted her head a bit, knowing mostly what he was about to tell her and what it would mean. A harsh tightness gripped her chest, as though some outside force was attempting to squeeze the life out of her.

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen, but she just showed up and then stuff just got out of control and... I'm sorry..." his voice trailed off as he spoke, his guilt crushing his chest more than her weight had done earlier. He knew that an apology wouldn't make up for it, but now it was in the open, and he awaited the backlash from the young woman.

But as the seconds crept away, Zuko grew more worried. Sure, he was worried over his potential bodily safety, but now he found himself more concerned about her. His mind had played back an image that involved a lot of screaming and name calling and intense apologizing and more name calling, but she seemed so shaken by it.

"Jin...?" he asked hesitantly, his body leaning forward in a protective instinct, wondering if it had hurt her even more than he had thought. He was stopped as she raised her hand, pressing it firmly against his toned chest. A soft sniffle sounded from beneath the tuft of brown hair as it had fallen over her face, her eyes cast down towards the cushioning between them.

"I always kind of figured something like this was bound to happen..." she said, her voice so uncharacteristically low and down beat, like the life had just been drained out of her entirely at his words.

"Jin..." was all he could say in return, feeling her fingers clenching the shirt across his body. The trademark ponytail wavered as she shook her head, a silent signal for him to just shut up and listen to whatever she had to say.

"You were always so popular, so handsome, all the girls had big crushes on you when we were in school. So I was so happy when you said that you cared about me more than the others. But it's not a surprise that you would want someone else on the side," she said, her voice dropping in volume with each syllable. Sensing where this was going, Zuko felt the need to intervene, to explain things more clearly.

"Jin, it's not like that. It was just an old friend that came to visit, who I hadn't seen in a long time. And it was so sudden, and she was so sweet just like when we were kids. It's not the kind of person I am, and it doesn't mean that I don't care about you or anything like that, because I do. God, it was so hard for me to tell you this, but I knew you deserved to know the truth," he blurted the words out before he had a chance to think about them.

As the syllables formed words which formed sentences, Zuko felt his face flushing, heating up as he hesitated even to pause for breath. He wanted to make sure the girl in front of him knew that he was sorry, and that she was the one for whom he cared most deeply. Finally he had spoken his peace, and yet the silence seemed to persist. Cheeks puffed as he gathered himself, his chest slowly returning to the natural rhythm of breathing.

"Pfft. Hahahaha. You're so cute," Jin spoke, her cheeks brightening as a deep laugh escaped her lips. Zuko's face lit up in relief with a distinct hint of puzzlement. Laughter and joviality was certainly not what he was expecting.

"What? I thought you'd be totally pissed off because I cheated on you," he said, feeling bad all over again as the words slipped from his mouth. He was quieted as the girl pressed a single finger to his lips, her laughter dying down enough for her to respond.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, it does hurt. But I realize you aren't the type of person to just do that kind of thing. This girl must have been special to you, right?" she reasoned, earning a subtle nod of the head from Zuko. "And you hadn't seen her in a long time, right?" Again he simply nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

For a moment nothing was said, and her lips curled into an expression of thought, like she was deciding his fate in their relationship. The anxiety began to take its toll on him and Zuko wished for her to say anything, anything at all.

"I'm really sorry, Jin. It won't happen again," he said apologetically, earning a playful shove from the younger girl.

"I should hope not, you dope. My understanding only comes around once, alright? You better make the most of it," Jin said, poking the young man square in the chest. Zuko's body lightened in relief and he eagerly nodded, wrapping his arms around the younger girl.

"You got it, Jin," he said, promising to himself that it would never happen again. As they settled the matter, Zuko was grateful for the passing of the harsh moment. But as Jin recounted the details of her little vacation, he couldn't help but feel like his feelings would be tested again sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Well, like I said I wanted to try and just get past this, so please do let me know if it was too rushed and the characters are too far off. If so, I will do a re-write. Next time Zuko and Jin's peace is shot by the return of a certain someone, and things start to really heat up for our guy. Until next time, good readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky In Love - Chapter 03**

**Rating: T**

**Well, after a surprisingly long break, here is the next chapter. Just a short little blurb that serves as some fun and sets up the next chapter. Just a silly, suggestive, playful bit between Jin and Zuko. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Okay, pass me the eggs," Jin said, her voice soft but commanding over the subtle sound of her spoon brushing against the inside of the medium sized bowl. The young man standing a short distance behind grumbled as he reached into the refrigerator, pulling out four eggs.

"Why do I have to help with this?" he asked, his voice heavy as he fought off the urge to yawn amidst the churning and sizzling sounds buzzing in the kitchen. The air felt hotter and heavier than he knew it was, and his eyelids felt heavy atop his eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I'm doing most of the work, so the least you can do is pass me the ingredients," she teased, poking the young man's bare chest with the batter covered spoon. A smile crept to her lips as she watched his own lips curl into a frown, the small drop of batter dripping down his well toned chest.

"Good thing I didn't wear a shirt," he said, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his good eye before running his fingers through the thick mess of black hair atop his head. He watched the gentle wavering of her chocolate tinted hair as she worked, the ponytail swaying as her hands mixed the ingredients together inside the bowl.

"Not that I gave you much of a chance," she said suggestively, bringing a slight rise of temperature to the young man's face. His mouth opened to offer some retort, but memories of the night before kept the words from forming. After he had idiotically spilled his guts, Jin had decided that it would be a benefit to make sure he never even thought of another woman again. Fortunately, or unfortunately as it seemed that particular night, she had decided to accomplish that task by making love for the entire night. Mission accomplished.

Not that he could think of anything clearly in his sleep deprived state. Each movement of his body, from the reaching for ingredients to the passive movements of breathing and blinking felt heavy, labored, as though he had been striking the ground for diamonds for a week with no sleep. And yet Jin didn't even seem to notice a lack of sleep for a night.

"Whatever," he said simply, resting against the counter-top a short distance to her left, arms crossed against his chest as he watched her. The usual happy, energetic, unbelievably happy smile remained on her face as she whipped the cake batter, small bits of the yellowish froth occasionally jumping up and landing on her cheek.

The red fabric of the apron rustled with each movement, her otherwise naked body looking delicious against the slightly darker fabric. A loud gulp sounded in Zuko's throat as he watched the fabric straining around her ample bust, the cords tied loosely against the small of her back. The luscious, round curves of her body seemed to dance as she continued her work, a light tune filling the warm kitchen as she hummed.

Against his nature, Zuko found a smile tugging at his lips, glad that Jin hadn't seemed too bad for the wear. He watched as she mixed in the remaining ingredients, before dipping her finger into the well whipped batter. Bringing the digit up to her lips, she tasted the concoction, earning a little sound of triumph and joy at the taste.

Sensing that she had finished that stage, he reached up into the nearby cabinet, pulling out the requisite crockery for the cake to bake in. The girl nodded in agreement before taking the large pan. He wondered how she could get so much enjoyment out of something as trivial and frankly annoying as cooking, but he certainly couldn't complain with the end results.

After greasing the pan, the young brunette tilted the bowl over the expanse of metal, pouring out the soupy mixture into the pan. As the pour slowed, she took the spoon, pushing as much of it into the pan as she could manage. Once she had finished that, he found himself still transfixed as she moved over to the oven. The simple smile on his face disappeared as his face lit up, her body revealing perhaps more than she had wanted as she leaned over to place the pan in the oven.

"Shouldn't you wear some underwear at least?" he asked flustered, earning a playful snicker from the younger girl.

"Aww, what's the matter, Zuko? We've both seen the most intimate parts of each other, haven't we?" she teased, dancing over towards him once the oven was shut. The swaying and gyrating of her hips made the images of the night before that much more vivid, and he felt his heart beating faster as she approached. Slender fingers danced along her sides, playfully tugging at the fringes of the small apron.

As though on instinct, the scarred young man found himself trying to back away from the seductive young woman, finding his way barred by the counter behind him. He watched as she playfully pulled up on the front edge of the apron, revealing her well groomed, intimate areas to his gaze. Golden eyes simply took in the sight of her as she approached, draping her arms over his shoulders as she pressed herself fully against him.

"Oh, Zuko. I thought you were tired?" she asked playfully, grinding herself harder against him, feeling the stiffness returning the favor and pressing against her through the fabric of her crimson toned apron.

"I am. Dead tired. But, you know, it's a natural reaction," he excused, his breathing increasing as the playful girl ground herself more firmly against him. The young man watched as she bit her lower lip, a soft moan escaping her lips. She definitely had this planned from the start, he thought to himself.

He watched as she leaned up, his own head leaning in to close the distance between their lips. Her soft, sweet breath brushing against his lips as they drew closer. But just as his lips brushed against hers, the doorbell rang. Golden eyes shot wide in a mixture of disappointment and relief at the interruption that the single bell offered.

"Oh, I'll get it," he said, wriggling free of the younger girl's grasp. A soft click of the tongue confirmed Zuko's thinking that the whole thing had been her plan from the start. As he felt her slender fingers slowly lose their grasp on his body, the dark haired young man made his way towards the front door. The soft padding of his feet on the hard wood took his thoughts off of the lovely Jin's ample charms.

Again the doorbell rang, and Zuko found himself getting just the tiniest bit annoyed. "I'm coming," he said, growling at Jin's sarcastic remark about doing so without her present. As his fingers gripped the cool brass of the door knob, he took a deep breath, trying to push the last bits of arousal from his mind before opening it.

As the door creaked open, a soft wave of vanilla scent filled his nostrils, wafting in from the person standing in front of the door. A soft, chocolate toned braid swayed in the breeze, a red cord tying it at the very end.

"Hi, Zuko," the sweet, chipper voice sounded as he swung the door open fully. "I just couldn't forget about what happened," she said, throwing her arms around Zuko's neck and pressing her body against his just as Jin rounded the corner into the living room.

'_Was I some kind of horrible person in my past life or something?'_ he thought to himself, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jin's happy smile disappeared, being replaced with a look of surprise and anger. This was definitely going to get messy.

* * *

**Like I said, just a fun, silly little piece. But Ty Lee appearing sets up the next chapter. The plan as it stands now is for 2-3 more chapters of real story, then just a couple one-shots on how things go between the three of them. Hope it doesn't come out too hokey or cheesy. Thoughts always welcome. Until next time, good readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. How long has it been since I wrote anything? I apologize to all of you who have been patient with me, giving me your words of encouragement. I am going to try my best to try and get back into the flow of writing, despite my severe attention problems. Anyway, this one continues where the last one left off. It is a short, short chapter, and I am not entirely happy with how it came out. I think I butchered the characters, but maybe that is a result of watching too many harem rom-com animes. As always, your feedback is appreciated, be it good or bad.**

* * *

As the cinnamon tinted scent of the younger girl filled his nostrils, Zuko found his mind struggling with many opposing thoughts. Natural instincts reacted to the light smells and the feel of soft flesh pressed against his chest through her tight fitting pink t-shirt. Rational thought told him that he was in a serious relationship, and should extricate himself from his long time friend's tight hug. And the part of himself that had been around Sokka too much seemed to agree with his natural instincts, and told him to enjoy the soft warmth that seemed like it would burn him without too much effort.

Mentally he facepalmed himself as he imagined the younger boy's hand clenched with a single thumb giving him approval. After what seemed like an eternity, he remembered his entire situation, and he slipped from Ty Lee's tight grasp. She really could show a great deal of strength when she wanted to, a fact he had noticed many times in the past.

"Jin, this is my _friend_ Ty Lee," Zuko said turning towards the brunette at his back, placing an unintended emphasis on the word friend. With a gentle bow of his head, he gestured towards the blinking acrobat just inside the front door, an unmistakeable look of sadness flashing briefly across her usually beaming features. A small prick poked him in the heart at the sight, even though she seemed to brush it off in the next instant.

"Yes, I am Zuko's friend. We grew up together and used to play together a lot when we were in school," the girl chirped, a forced smile stretching itself across her face as she walked past Zuko towards the scantily clad, well endowed brunette. She could see how Zuko would be charmed by this girl. Jin was obviously the type of girl that any guy would find himself looking at, and despite his clumsiness with many of the more social aspects of life, he was still undeniably a man.

"O-oh, hello," Jin stuttered as the slender brunette bowed in front of her host, long chocolate braid swaying as her body bent at the waist. "I am pleased to meet one of Zuko's long time friends," she continued, eyes narrowing a bit as she realized just who this girl was. No way was she going to let Ty Lee out of her eyes as long as it was possible.

"So, what brings you here, Ty Lee?" Zuko spoke after the pair of girls had seemingly sized one another up, the atmosphere in the room becoming almost tangible in its tenseness. Steel grey eyes mirrored the forced, almost predatory smile of the young acrobat as she watched the busty brunette.

"Oh, I was just in town and wanted to visit one of my best friends," Ty Lee sung, a hidden meaning clear in her words as she spoke, not once moving her vision from the girl in the apron and nothing else. Hazel tinted eyes glared daggers at the two teens in their sight, but more at Ty Lee than Zuko.

"How nice. So where are you going to be staying?" Jin responded, her tone clearly indicating that the other girl would not be welcome to stay with them.

"I was kind of hoping to stay here for a few days, if that was alright with you Zuko," the ever cheerful girl responded, either not noticing or flat ignoring the icy intonation of the girl in front of her. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of the acrobat's lips, noting the increase in the tension of the older female. "Oh, is everything alright? You seem awfully tense, and that's been proven to cause wrinkles," she added, her genuine kindness mingling with her enjoyment of playing with this girl. It didn't occur to her just how much she had been around and influenced by Azula.

But Zuko knew that tone, those types of words all too well. After all, he was often the recipient of his younger sister's taunts and stinging barbs. He made a mental note to try and keep Ty Lee away from the embodiment of evil as much as possible.

"Well, I imagine the two of you have a lot of catching up to do, but I am not sure we have the space around here for an extra guest," Jin spoke, grinning herself as the younger girl tensed up just a bit. The two teenage girls continued to glare at one another, animosity hidden behind predatory smiles.

Zuko was completely in over his head. Times like these he wished he had Sokka's ability with words that seemed to always elude him. But even with the sense of tension he felt between the two brunettes, he couldn't help but feel like it was a little colder than it should be... Oh!

"Anyway, Ty Lee, maybe you could join us for breakfast, once I go and get changed," the disowned aristocrat interjected, drawing the attention of the two young women towards him. Two sets of eyes blinked, taking in the sight of the well toned young man clad in naught but his crimson red boxers, before one pair switched their attention towards the brunette with the wild girl ponytail.

"Ah! W-well, I suppose you can join us for breakfast,Ty Lee was it?" Jin spoke, realizing that she herself was in no state of dress to be engaging company. A soft blush tinted her tan cheeks as she tried in vain to will some kind of shirt onto her body beneath the frilly white apron.

"I would absolutely love to. I am really hungry," Ty Lee responded, rubbing her hand across her belly through the soft pink fabric of her shirt.

As he closed the front door, Zuko sighed at his little triumph.

'_Now I just have to make it through breakfast without letting things get out of hand,'_ he thought as he followed Jin into their shared bedroom. Breakfast proved to be far more interesting than usual.

* * *

**I know, disappointingly short. Hopefully the next one won't take a million years to finish, and will actually have some substance. Again, my most profound apologies for those of you who were waiting for this. Hopefully within a chapter or two I will get to the tasty Ty Jinko sweetness. Thoughts always appreciated, and sorry if this one is not up to my usual standards xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**What? Another chapter of Lucky in Love before 2013? I was surprised myself. This one is still not really what I feel is my best stuff, but I think I am close to getting back in the groove. Anyway, this one picks up where the last one left off. Zuko has just invited Ty Lee to stay for breakfast, and Jin is most certainly not pleased. I think the next one will start getting a little, uh, 'juicier' so just bear with me. Thoughts, as always, are appreciated, and hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Zuko, what the hell are you thinking?" Jin asked, her chocolate tinted hair swaying as she slapped the young man across his bare shoulders. Hazel eyes narrowed as she watched the young man lurch just a bit at her action, a large red mark seemingly glowing in contrast with the rest of his somewhat pale skin.

"What do you mean?" he asked, an undertone of nerves coating his words as he slid a simple crimson shirt over his head. As the red fabric settled on his muscular frame, Zuko reached into the dresser for a pair of pants, not wishing to continue the inquisition with no clothing on his bottom half.

"What do you think I mean? That's the girl, isn't it? The one you slept with when I was gone?" Jin asked rhetorically, knowing the answer without asking. But she wanted to at least give the young man the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, that is her," Zuko answered, a sigh escaping his lips as he fastened the black pants at his waist. Golden eyes cast downward, he turned towards the fiery brunette, knowing she was furious by the tone of her voice. After a seemingly endless moment, he looked up at the girl, noting mentally that the busty female was still clothed only in her white apron.

"Then what the hell are you thinking offering to let her stay for breakfast? There is not still something going on with you two, is there?" the girl asked, a slight hint of self-consciousness she hoped that he had not heard on her voice as her heart skipped a beat at the thought. In her confusion and annoyance at the acrobat's intrusion, Jin had forgotten that Zuko and Ty Lee had actually known one another much longer than she had known the young man, and that they had likely developed a close friendship.

Not that Zuko was one to talk about the past without a great deal of prodding, or the use of uniquely female charm.

"Well," Zuko began, trying to think of a good excuse. His experience with his sister had taught him when a question had multiple meanings. It was something that he had mostly experienced with people of the opposite sex, and so he found himself feeling oddly nervous. He knew that Jin was clearly upset about something, but he felt his brow furrow a bit as he tried to identify the other tone that mixed with the anger. Mentally shaking himself off, he thought of his uncle.

"Well, my uncle always said that it is polite to always invite a friend in for a meal when they show up at your door, unconditionally," he said, only slightly stretching something his uncle had said before. His heart felt like it had stopped in his chest as the words slipped from his lips. Tension was not something he had always handled well, and the exiled aristocrat found himself hoping he could channel his friend Sokka for just a moment.

Silence filled the room. Two hearts beat in tension as Jin considered Zuko's explanation. Lying was most certainly not something that he had inherited from his family, and she could tell that he was not being entirely truthful. Yet she also felt that he was not just being mean spirited, and it was indeed possible that Iroh had instilled some similar sense within his nephew, though likely not that exact sentiment.

The monotonous ticking of the couple's wall clock filled the room. Zuko found his head tensing at the annoying sound, his instinct nearly making him explode as he awaited a response from the positively spirited brunette. But a lifetime of exploding at people for no reason had given him definite experience telling him that such a response would only prove disastrous for him.

"I guess you just can't help it, can you?" Jin sighed in frustration, her shoulders slumping forward slightly as she exhaled at the young man. Brunette bangs brushed at her cheeks as she opened her hazel eyes. Tan flesh strained gently at the white material of her apron as Zuko's body noticeably loosened at her response. Almost against her will, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at his nonverbal response. That was definitely one of the things she adored about him, the way his body and face had a tendency to say what his lips were seldom capable of communicating.

"I am sorry. I know it is awkward having her here, but Ty Lee is a friend, one of the few I really have from my childhood," the scarred teen responded, his ow dark bangs covering his eyes as he leaned his head downward, a slight sense of sadness filling his words. Jin suddenly felt very silly for being so jealous. Her inner personality overshadowing the jealous insecurity, the young girl threw her arms around the fiery young man.

"Aww, I'm sorry for getting upset at you. I didn't mean to get angry at you, I just couldn't think straight once I saw her. She is just so cute, I felt like she must have been here to try and take you for herself," she continued, her lips lightly grazing at Zuko's good ear as she pressed herself against his body.

Zuko felt a warmth through his core that he had only experienced a few times before. Jin always seemed to make him feel good, even seemingly without trying. Strong arms embraced the young woman as he closed his eyes, drinking in the girl's natural scent. The pair stood in each other's arms for a minute, silently reaffirming their affection for one another. But as the embrace lasted, hands began to roam across flesh, and lips sought lips. Another thing Jin always seemed to bring out of Zuko.

With a single movement, the strong young man had slipped the apron off of his girlfriend's slender yet full frame, his eyes following the outline of her sensual body. Large breasts bounced up and down as she landed upon the crimson satin of their bed, a light gasp escaping her lips at the sudden movements of the young man.

No words were exchanged between them as Zuko nestled himself gradually between the tan beauty's toned legs, his lips greedily seeking hers, tongues pushing at one another for dominance. Passion filled the room, the temperature increasing a few degrees as their bodies moved heatedly against one another, each seeking the warmth and softness of the other.

But as the pair became lost in their lustful feelings, their houseguest had become worried and bored, something Zuko especially should have been mindful of.

After being invited in for breakfast, and Zuko had excused himself to get changed, accompanied by his girlfriend, the young acrobat had tossed her small bag near the couch before laying herself upon it. She had been traveling for a while, and so the cushions of the green couch were like a heaven to her. But even with the relaxing feel of the cushions, the soft grumble of her stomach rang in Ty Lee's ears.

Closing her eyes, the braided brunette tried to shut out how hungry she was, reminding herself that Zuko was about to make breakfast.

Zuko...

Just picturing the somewhat tortured, awkward young man always made her smile just a bit, a feeling that had increased as she noticed what a handsome young man he had become. Not that she was shallow, contrary to the reputation she had gained. Ty Lee had known Zuko since they had been children, and she was one of the few who had known just how good and honest he was on the inside. Qualities that did not reflect on his sister Azula.

The feeling of her hunger left her mind as she thought about the undoubtedly awkward situation she had forced Zuko into. A pang of guilt clenched at her heart, as the distinct volume of an argument filled her ears. Zuko was probably her best friend besides Mai, and the idea that she had caused him to maybe have a fight with his girlfriend made her feel very sad. There wasn't really a color she could associate with her aura at that particular moment.

Gathering her courage, the bubbly acrobat sat up from the couch, feeling her heart beat a bit faster as she looked towards the room where the two had disappeared. The apartment was not large by aristocratic standards, but it was very noticeably cozy and comfortable. Placing her feet on the polished hard wood,Ty Lee made her way towards what she assumed was the master bedroom to apologize to her friend.

As each soft pad of her feet sounded in the otherwise empty apartment, Ty Lee noticed the knick knacks that sat on small tables, pictures that hung from the walls. Stopping in the hallway, she smiled as she caught sight of the genuine smile on Zuko's face in one of the pictures as he embraced his girlfriend. It was something she found herself cherishing as it was not a common sight, and she was definitely appreciative that he had found someone who made him smile that naturally.

Sighing lightly, she closed the remaining distance to the door, the soft beige tint of the paint glimmering a bit in the mid-morning light. Taking a deep breath, the braided young girl clasped the doorknob, swinging the door open with little concern for being polite, or thinking that she may be interrupting.

"Zuko, I just wanted to... apologize..." her words slowed and a dark blush crept onto her cheeks at the sight that greeted her. Her longtime friend, and sometime crush lay atop his busty girlfriend, her legs hooked tightly around his waist. Two pairs of eyes locked onto the young Fire Nation aristocrat as she entered the room, pink lips hanging open as her braid swung to her front.

'_Wow, she has huge breasts,'_ Ty Lee thought, a gulp forcing itself down her throat before realizing how awkward things were. Seemed to her as though Zuko's penchant for making things worse had transferred itself to her.

* * *

**Woo, Ty Lee has picked up some of Zuko's bad luck. Things are going to heat up a bit next time, and depending on where I take it, we might see the Gaang for possibly the first time here. Anyway, opinions are always welcome, and hope you guys enjoy the steaminess to come. I think I will try and get Ty Lee and Jin to come together first, possibly next time. Stay tuned, and hopefully I can actually get that typed soon-ish. Til next time, good readers =)**


End file.
